Cynthia Has Diplomatic Immunity, So You Can't Sue
by Roxius
Summary: Thanks to her credentials as Pokemon League Champion, Cynthia was able to get away with basically anything. Even with seducing young girls for sex. No actual sex scenes, but heavily implied to the point of being obvious. Cynthia X Dawn. Yuri. lesbo pedo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: A horny lesbian pedophile has appeared in the tall grass!! Also, Dawn is surprisingly dim in this fic. Or is she always that way?

The next fic of these two I'll try to make it more...romantic...

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon the umbrella of the table where both Dawn and Cynthia sat together. Cynthia watched in earnest as Dawn shoved spoonful after spoonful of a large ice cream sundae into her gaping mouth.

Dawn let out a happy sigh as she finished off the last of the sugary dessert. "That was really good!!! Thank you so much for buying it for me, Miss Cynthia!!"

Smiling warmly, the Pokemon League Champion replied, "You're welcome, my dear...I'm so glad you enjoyed it..."

Looking around the small outdoor diner, Dawn asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but...why did you bring me here, anyway? I mean, I doubt it was just so you could treat me to a sundae..."

Cynthia nodded. "You're right. I do have ULTERIOR motives..."

"Wah...when you say it like that, it sounds kinda creepy..." Dawn remarked nervously, tapping her fingers together.

Cynthia giggled, and placed a gentle hand over Dawn's. "Don't worry, my dear," she replied, still smiling, "I'm not planning anything sinister or dangerous...you can trust me..."

For some reason, Dawn found it a bit hard to believe her, but she nodded in response nonetheless.

"You see," Cynthia continued, "I brought you here because I wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to sleep over at my place tonight..."

"Oh, you mean like a sleepover or something?!" Dawn asked excitedly.

Cynthia shrugged. "Sure...a sleepover...whatever makes you happy, my dear..."

"That sounds great!! I'd love to, Cynthia!!!" Dawn exclaimed, giving the older woman a hug.

Cynthia smirked to herself, a facial gesture of hers that went unnoticed by Dawn.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

As Cynthia waltzed rather lazily into the store, the man at the counter glanced up, and quickly tossed his porn mag over his shoulder.

"Ah! If it isn't good ol' Cynthia!!" the man exclaimed with a wide grin, showing off all of his blackened teeth, "Haven't seen you here in a while..."

"Yeah, yeah," Cynthia replied, waving him off, "Look, I'm here to pick up a few things for tonight..."

The man chuckled. "Oh ho! Tonight, eh? You got another one?!"

Cynthia nodded, and pointed out to her car through the window, where Dawn was sitting by herself in the passenger's seat.

The man chuckled again, and said, "Damn, you really did go after another one, huh?! You know you're going to get arrested for it one day, right? You just can't keep having sex with underage girls..."

Cynthia shrugged. "Like I care. My credentials as Pokemon League Champion basically protect me from any kind of police arrest. I can do whatever I want..."

"Hmph. Lucky bitch..."

"Just give me the usual toys already."

The man nodded, and stuffed several sexual items from the cabinets behind him into a paper bag before handing it over to Cynthia.

"Enjoy yourself...heh heh heh..." the man snickered as Cynthia headed out the door.

As Cynthia climbed back into the car, Dawn turned to her and asked, "What did you have to pick up, anyway?"

Cynthia stuffed the bag under her seat, replying, "Oh, nothing important. It's just for later. Let's head back to my place now, okay?"

"Yeah!!"

Cynthia thrust her key into the ignition, and turned it sideways several times until the car roared to life. Then, they drove off down the road. Cynthia licked her lips at the thought of what would transpire that night.

For Cynthia, this was something she just enjoyed doing in her spare time.

For Dawn, this would be something that would either make her or break her...most likely the latter option.

In any case, Dawn was going to experience much more than simple sleepover...


End file.
